Not getting into College
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: After Amber gets rejected by both schools she applies for Sarah is way too busy with Mr.Blount and Zeek to notice her and she runs away to Seth's in Fresno.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After finding out that Amber didn't get into any colleges she applied to and gets off the phone with Carly she is so upset and depressed and afraid to approach Sarah to tell her that she didn't get into any colleges she quickly finds the closest bag she can find and starts going into her dresser and starts grabbing everything in sight and stuffs it into her bag zipping it up and makes her way downstairs where her mom is chatting with Zeek and Gilliam Blount about her new play she's writing and is too busy to notice her and just leaves the Braverman's and heads to the nearest bus stop to get on the bus bound for Fresno to go and see her father. When Amber gets to the bus station she gets onto the bus heading for Fresno and sits in the very back in the last seat with just her duffle bag and takes out her ipod and puts her headphones in her ears and closes her eyes holding into her bag tightly. When she gets to Fresno she takes out her directions but asks a perfect stranger anyways then find herself a cab and gets in and gives him the directions to her dad's house. When the cab pulls up in front of Seth's house the drive turns around.

"here we are." he tells her

Amber just nods and looks at the run down house.

"oh, okay." she says

"Thank you here you go." she tells him pulling out some money from wallet and gets out with her duffle and goes up to the door and knocks and hears music and it stops and hears someone walk over to the door and opens it

"Hi Dad." she says

"Amber." he says in shock and just stares at her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"what...what are you doing here?" Seth asks and smokes his cigarette

"does your mother know you're here?" he wonders

"no...no uh she doesn't." she tells him

"do you want to come in?" he says opening the door letting her in and closes the door behind her and just watches her

"so?" he wonders

"so this is where...you're still living here?" she wonders

"uh yeah." he tells her

"oh." she nods

"well good." she says

"so, uh, how's...your mom?" he wonders

"she's fine and very busy." she tells him

"doing what?" he wonders

"she's trying to write a play with some old dude." she tells him

"and Drew?" he wonders

Amber just shrugs "I don't know I haven't really seen much of him lately." she tells him

"oh yeah?" he wonders

"yeah." she says

"so, what's been up?" he wonders

"well, it's kind of a long sorry short story." she tells him

"sit." he tells her

"okay." she says and sits down

Seth puts his cigarette out and sits down to listen to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Amber?" he says

"uh..." she says shaking

"what's wrong sweetheart?" he wonders

"okay I didn't get any of the colleges I applied to and I so thought that I was going to get into the college Mom wanted me to get into and I got the call today that I didn't get in and I'm scared to talk to her or approach her about it." she tells him all qickly shaking and crying

"What?" he says

"but you're so smart what happened?" he wonders

Amber shrugs shaking "I don't know...I don't know." she tells him

"Amber you have to tell your mom!" he tells her

"not not now Seth please!" she begs

"I just need to cool off a while before I go back home." she tells him shaking not wanting him to tell Sarah anything and get her in more trouble that she's already going to be in for running away

"okay so, how are you going to tell her about this?" he wonders

Amber just looks at him and shrugs.

"I don't know..."I don't know." she tells him

"okay...so your mom is writing a play?" he wonders

"yeah." she tells him

Seth smiles "I knew she would find what she's always wanted to do as a career." he says proudly

"so what's the play about?" he wonders

"I don't really know me I think." she tells him not really knowing naything about it

"I really don't know alot about it yet but some old dude was sitting with her and Pop discussing it." she tells him

"okay so are you thirsty?" he wonders

"sure." she says softly

"okay." he says and gets up and goes into the kitchen

Amber slowly smiles and follows him into the kitchen. 


End file.
